Harry Potter And The Trials Of The Unknown
by HospitalHorror
Summary: started this in 8th grade, its 120 pages hand written so damn it took me a while. credit due to  bff liza sirius who helped me through the rough bits. i am proud of it but you all should review it so i know whether or not to post the other chappies.


**Harry Potter And The Trials Of The Unknown**

This is a disclaimer. J.K Rowling owns everything. This is just my opinion of what the 7th book could begin like.

The sun was just coming up over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A tall, black haired boy sat in a window seat, his knees drawn up tight to his chest as he sat completely still. His brilliant green eyes fluttered behind his round glasses. A lightning bolt-shaped scar was still visible on his forehead beneath the untidy mess of hair. This boy was none other than Harry Potter. Harry was lost in his mind, in that stage right before one loses complete conciseness, so his thoughts were abstract and jumbled. He had been sitting in the window seat more than he would have liked but his mind seemed so full of new thoughts, that he couldn't find a moments rest. Even though term had just begun, things like Dumbledore's death, the betrayal of Snape, the safety of his friends and loved ones, the hunt for the Horecruxes and the biggest problem, his looming battle with Voldemort, crowded their way into his thoughts.

Harry felt exhausted all the time, even when he was still, such as he was now. He had wanted to sleep so badly but just couldn't, so he had come down to the common room thinking that it might help. It hadn't really done anything; just lead him into another annoying silence. Dumbledore's death was most prominent on his mind but that didn't stop him from thinking about Ginny. She had been his girlfriend last year but when Harry felt that things were getting to dangerous for those around him, he broke it off. He thought it was the only real way to keep her safe, but he wished it didn't have to be that way, the decision had killed a part of him. Ginny had been and still was his light; she was the only one that could really relate to him and the only one who could calm his temper. She made him forget his pain, forget that he was different, and he loved that.

Suddenly Harry felt a light hand placed upon his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes locked with one of his best friend's. Hermione Granger gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze as she kneeled down next to him; her soft brown eyes told him that she could see right through him.

"Harry why are you doing this to yourself?" she whispered, her eyes glancing over his huddled figure. "It hurts both Ron and I to see you like this. Where is that little boy that I know and love, my best friend? What ever happened to him Harry? Listen to me, is this the Harry Potter that the Daily Prophet is writing about!"

"The Harry Potter you once knew is dead Hermione." Harry replied flatly, "That little boy died a long time ago. I'm sorry if I've let you down but this is who I am now. I've lost or messed everything good in my life up somehow. Just leave me alone, it's for the best." Hermione drew in a short, sharp breath, brought her hand up and slapped Harry on the side of his face. Hard.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again! Do you understand me Harry James Potter?! You have both Ron and I, we will love you no matter what! Not to mention most of the wizarding world gives you support as well." Harry looked at her, tears starting to well in the corners of his emerald eyes. He nodded and then frowned.

"I know that but I've tried so hard! But it just doesn't matter! I've lost Ginny, Dumbledore's dead, Sirius gone, everyone I love in danger and everyone expects me to beat Voldemort! I just…I just…cant keep them all safe forever." His voice cracked and he looked away from Hermione. She placed her hand onto his cheek and spoke softly,

"Harry, we're not asking you to. Don't put yourself through this. It's not your fault you're the Chosen One, but no matter what you'll always have people who love you." Harry could hear the heart ache in her voice but it was what he had felt everyday since that fateful night.

"I don't want to be the Chosen One!" Harry said fiercely yet again forcing back the tears. "I'm scared Hermione, so scared of what might happen next." With the depressing uttering of that thought, Harry became so flooded with despair and doubt that he felt even worse that before. Hermione saw his shoulders sag even lower and pulled him into a tight hug. He let his weary head fall against her shoulder while she whispered soft and comfortingly, tears rolling down her own cheeks and into his hair.

"I know Harry, I know, I'm scared too. So scared…" And after hearing the words that he had so badly needed to hear, Harry finally broke down and for the first time since Dumbledore's death, he cried without hiding his tears


End file.
